


Руководство по сексуальному наслаждению для шаловливой ведьмы

by StilleWasser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser
Summary: Перевод фанфика Oracle Obscured "A Naughty Witch's Guide to Sexual Pleasure".Гермиона замещает мадам Пинс, а Северус пользуется ситуацией.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Руководство по сексуальному наслаждению для шаловливой ведьмы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OracleObscured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleObscured/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Naughty Witch's Guide to Sexual Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673090) by [OracleObscured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleObscured/pseuds/OracleObscured). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Фанфик был написан Oracle Obscured во время работы над "Квартетом", и она сама отмечает схожесть этих двух произведений. Однако это все же разные истории: Драко тут всего лишь упоминается, а также читателя ждет совсем непохожая на "Квартет" концовка. И только замечательный юмор Oracle чудесен и тут, и там :)

– Скажи, когда.

Наконец Люциус поднял руку, показывая, насколько сильно хочет надраться этим вечером. 

Северус ухмыльнулся, когда Малфой приложился к наполненному до краев бокалу и осторожно отпил, чтобы не разлить. Отхлебнув достаточно, чтобы больше ничего не расплескивалось, он со вздохом откинулся назад и уставился в огонь. Его что-то беспокоило. Кто-то менее тактичный предположил бы, что он дуется. Снейп никогда не сказал бы этого вслух, но про себя подумал: Люциусу стоит порадоваться, что здесь нет цыплят, ищущих себе нахохлившуюся наседку. 

Северус наполнил свой бокал и сел напротив раздраженного друга. 

– Я был удивлен, когда получил от тебя ответ. Мне казалось, ты слишком занят, чтобы пропустить со мной по стаканчику.

Люциус сделал еще глоток и кивнул. 

– Нарцисса в Италии с одним из своих недалеких любовников, а Драко дома трахает какую-то девицу у себя спальне. Эти звуки разносились по всему дому, – он закатил глаза. – В семь часов вечера, черт побери! Ты когда-нибудь слышал о чем-то столь вопиющем? Солнце еще даже не село. Что за мужчина будет трахать девушку до того, как подали десерт?

Северус пожал плечами. _«Избалованный паршивец, приученный творить все, что ему заблагорассудится?»_

– Возможно, позже у него еще одно свидание.

– Не исключено, – ухмыльнулся Люциус.

– Ты недоволен, потому что тебе было его слышно или потому что он не предложил присоединиться? 

Люциус ухмыльнулся еще шире.

– Он все еще злится из-за той своей рыженькой подружки, которую я нагнул над бильярдным столом.

– Драко упоминал об этом в свой прошлый визит. Он сказал, что с твоей стороны было невежливо не спросить сначала его, поэтому он больше не желает делиться с тобой игрушками.

Люциус фыркнул.

– Она сказала, что хочет натереть мелом мой кий. Как я мог ей отказать.

– И ты еще удивляешься, почему Драко тычет тебе в лицо своими любовными победами. 

Рассмеявшись, Люциус отсалютовал Снейпу бокалом. 

– Я ни о чем не жалею. А что насчет тебя? Какие-нибудь новые интрижки, достойные упоминания? 

Северус сделал глоток вина.

– В последнее время я был слишком занят, чтобы выходить из замка.

– Может, этого и не требуется. Драко сказал мне, что маленькая мисс Безупречность замещает Пинс, пока та в Мунго.

Северус кивнул.

– Не напоминай.

– Что? – фыркнул Люциус. – Она не соответствует твоим стандартам?

– Ты ее видел в последнее время?

Малфой покачал головой.

– Она все еще расхаживает с крысиным гнездом на голове, которое зовет волосами?

– Она уничтожила всех крыс. И скачет по школе в этих длинных юбках, как будто она слишком целомудренна, чтобы иметь коленную чашечку. Однако юбки такие узкие, что можно разглядеть, как на бедрах бьется пульс.

Люциус громко рассмеялся.

– Звучит интригующе. 

– Библиотека всегда полна тупиц, пускающих на нее слюни. Они таскаются за ней как стая щенков, страдающих от приапизма*. Это омерзительно.

– Похоже, ты ревнуешь, – подмигнул Люциус. – Может быть, тебе стоит показать ей своего приапического питона, – чтобы отпугнуть щенков? 

Северус усмехнулся и покачал головой.

– Не говори глупостей. 

– Боишься, что каждую ночь она будет скрестись тебе в дверь и умолять, чтобы ты разрешил позаклинать твою змею? О да, – протянул он, – похоже на пытку. И как же ты сможешь пережить такое?

– Может, если бы у нее во рту оказался мой член, она бы наконец замолчала на пять, черт ее побери, секунд! Она постоянно указывает мне, что делать в моем собственном классе. Указывает мне! Если она притащит еще одну книгу по позитивной дисциплине, то этой самой книгой получит по заднице! 

Люциус расхохотался.

– Не торопись отклонять ее кандидатуру. Она здесь единственная женщина моложе шестидесяти.

– Я очень сомневаюсь, что из-за этого она…

_Тук-тук-тук._

Северус вздохнул.

– Если это снова горящий мешок с дерьмом нюхлера, утром за завтраком полетят головы.

Он встал и направился к двери. Рывком распахнув ее, он приветливо прорычал:

– Что вам надо?

Гермиона улыбнулась ему. 

– И вам добрый вечер, профессор. Книги, которые вы заказывали, пришли, и я подумала, что, наверное, вы захотите получить их как можно скорее.

Северус изогнул бровь и кивком показал ей следовать за ним в комнату. 

– Просто положите их на стол. Вам не обязательно было проделывать весь этот путь сюда. Я мог бы забрать их завтра.

– Мне это нетрудно, – Гермиона резко остановилась, увидев на диване Люциуса. – О, здравствуйте, мистер Малфой.

Он кивнул ей, надменно подняв бровь. 

– Мисс Грейнджер.

Северус жестом показал ей положить книги на журнальный столик. 

– Вот сюда, мисс Грейнджер, – он взглянул на Люциуса поверх ее головы и указал на юбку. _«Видишь, что я имел в виду?»_ Люциус усмехнулся в свой бокал, рассматривая ее задницу.

Гермиона попыталась примостить высокую стопку книг на столе, и Снейп протянул руку, чтобы помочь.

– Позвольте мне. 

– Нет, погодите, нижняя моя, – сказала она, не отдавая ему книги.

Северус перестал тянуть их на себя, и в этот момент нижняя книга выпала из ее ослабевшей хватки, шлепнувшись на пол, как подбитая птица. Снейп присел, чтобы поднять ее, а Гермиона наконец положила остальную стопку на стол.

– Нет! Я подниму ее, – пискнула она, увидев Северуса у своих ног. Упав, книга раскрылась, и он уставился на страницы. 

– Мисс Грейнджер, – промурлыкал он с коварной ухмылкой. – Что это вы читаете?

Он схватил книгу прежде, чем она успела ее забрать, и, поднявшись, принялся листать. 

– Это непохоже на то, что можно найти на полках в Хогвартсе.

– Я же сказала, – напряженным голосом отозвалась Гермиона, – это моя книга. А теперь не могли бы вы отдать ее мне?

Он сделал вид, что не услышал, и направился к дивану, откуда Малфой с удивлением следил за их разговором. 

– Послушай это, Люциус: «Хотя кожаный паддл не обеспечивает такого же тесного контакта, как рука, он может вызвать схожие ощущения, в зависимости от своего размера и формы». 

– Что ты читаешь? – с усмешкой спросил Люциус. – «Сказки о доминантке-библиотекарше»? 

Северус сел рядом с ним и открыл титульный лист. Грейнджер сняла суперобложку** не просто так. 

– «Руководство по сексуальному наслаждению для шаловливой ведьмы», – прочитал он вслух. – «Найди свою внутреннюю плохую девочку». 

Он взглянул на Малфоя, который выглядел так, словно только что подавился вином. Они оба одновременно повернулись и обнаружили, что Гермиона смотрит на них с застывшим выражением шока на лице, от унижения не в силах даже что-то ответить.

Северус не смог сдержать улыбки. Это было слишком забавно. 

– Ваша внутренняя плохая девочка пропала, мисс Грейнджер?

Она открыла рот, но не издала ни звука.

– Может быть, вам стоит оставить заметку на доске объявлений. Предложить награду – это всегда вызывает отклик. 

Люциус усмехнулся. Гермиона продолжала молчать как рыба. Северус перевернул страницу и вернулся к чтению.

– О боже, это еще не все.

Люциус сделал глоток вина.

– Читай же.

У Северуса дрожали губы от еле сдерживаемого смеха.

– «Красная попка – счастливая попка». «Бондаж для начинающих». «Все радости фелляции». «Скачи на нем веселей». «Ларец с чудо-игрушками». «Друзья и соседи».

– Прочти вот это, – вмешался Люциус. – Моя внутренняя плохая девочка обожает оргии.

– Нет-нет-нет! – выпалила Гермиона, наконец обретя дар речи. – Хватит читать!

Она стремительно обогнула диван и протянула руку. Они оба посмотрели на нее.

– Я просто заберу свою книгу и уйду, если вы не возражаете.

Северус покачал головой.

– О чем вы мне все время твердите? Позитивная дисциплина? Давайте узнаем, как поощрения мотивируют вас. 

Рука Гермионы безвольно опустилась.

– Что?

– Это ведь школа? А я разве не педагог со стажем? Вам не нужна книга, мисс Грейнджер. Вам нужен практический опыт. 

Ее глаза расширились.

– Вы с ума сошли? Это ведь…

– Именно то, чего вы хотите? – предположил Снейп. – Если вам так нужен был наставник, стоило сказать об этом.

– Мне не нужно ваше извращенное наставничество! Я просто хочу назад свою книгу и пойти в постель… то есть… в свою комнату. 

Закрыв книгу с глухим хлопком, Снейп кивнул и вернул ее Гермионе.

– Если передумаете, вы знаете, где меня найти. Я свободен днем и ночью, если вам понадобится… _рука помощи_. Красная попка – счастливая попка.

Гермиона схватила книгу и выбежала из комнаты, как лиса, за которой гонятся охотники. 

Северус и Люциус смотрели ей вслед, пока дверь за ней не захлопнулась, а затем переглянулись, посмеиваясь над ее поспешным уходом. 

– Ради этого стоило так долго добираться сюда, – покачал головой Малфой. – Не помню, когда в последний раз видел, чтобы девушка так краснела. 

– Это должно отпугнуть ее на некоторое время, – кивнул Снейп. – Вряд ли я снова услышу об «эффективном обучении» в ближайшее время. По крайней мере, теперь она оставит меня в покое.

Малфой поднял свой бокал.

– За внутренних плохих девочек… которые сбегают при первом же упоминании о порке. Разыграно блестяще.

Северус взял свой бокал и чокнулся с Малфоем. 

– Ну что, я был прав насчет юбки?

Люциус рассмеялся.

– Сначала мне показалось, что она нарисована. Меня впечатлило, как быстро Грейнджер может в ней передвигаться.

– Держу пари, она передвигалась бы еще быстрее, если бы я начал снимать ремень.

– Не знаю, – сказал Люциус, тихонько посмеиваясь. – Думаю, ее внутренняя плохая девочка любит кожу. Что бы ты делал, если бы она поняла, что ты блефуешь?

– Блефую? – Северус отхлебнул вина.

– Ты бы действительно ее отшлепал?

– Я сделал бы гораздо больше, черт возьми. А ты бы нет?

– Для книжного червя она выглядит довольно аппетитно. Никогда бы не подумал, что она вырастет такой.

– Ну, а мне приходится смотреть на нее изо дня в день. Это сводит с ума. Из всех мыслей, которые у меня возникали, с тех пор как она появилась здесь со своими проклятыми юбками, порка – самое невинное.

– Ты всегда был романтиком, – улыбнулся Люциус.

– Отвали, – рявкнул Снейп. – Ты можешь трахать Нарциссу, когда хочешь. Мне же приходится по выходным довольствоваться пьяными идиотками, которые не могут отличить безоар от бундимуна. А теперь практически мне в руки попала симпатичная девчонка, у которой действительно есть мозги, но все, чего ей хочется, это говорить о книгах и методике преподавания. 

– О-о-о, бедный Снейп, – поддразнил его Малфой. – Все накопилось, а выплеснуть некуда. Почему бы тебе просто не пойти в библиотеку и не попросить ее помочь снять напряжение? У нее явно тоже есть неудовлетворенные сексуальные потребности.

– Северус Снейп не просит секса.

Люциус кивнул.

– Ну ладно. Оставайся один. Но поверь мне: любая одинокая девушка желает услышать о том, как сильно ты ее хочешь. Хотя у нас с Нарциссой и свободные отношения, если я не буду регулярно говорить ей, как я ее хочу, она превратится в холодную стерву. Она должна знать наверняка, к чьей киске я возвращаюсь каждую ночь.

– Не думаю, что, если бы я заявил о своих желаниях, это произвело бы такой же эффект на мисс Грейнджер. Ты же видел, как быстро она убежала отсюда.

– Ну, возможно, тебе не стоило действовать так грубо. Даже Драко знает, что нужно подождать, пока девушка не окажется на грани оргазма, прежде чем предлагать какие-либо извращения.

– Я не желаю притворяться тем, кем не являюсь.

– То есть ты не тот, кто хочет трахнуть временную библиотекаршу? 

Снейп закатил глаза.

– Нет, если не будет легкой порки и ласки пальцами в довершение.

– Легкой порки и ласки пальцами? Я видел, как ты вмял в стену спинку кровати. Я не говорю тебе притворяться кем-то другим. Я хочу сказать: просто дай ей возможность проникнуться этой идеей. 

– Ну, теперь-то уже поздно. Я…

_Тук-тук-тук._

Оба посмотрели на дверь.

– Почему я вдруг всем сегодня понадобился? – проворчал Снейп, вставая.

Открыв дверь, он удивленно поднял брови.

– Мисс Грейнджер? Так быстро вернулись?

Она дерзко посмотрела ему в глаза, но ее голос звучал тихо и неуверенно.

– Можно войти?

Снейп сделал шаг назад и жестом пригласил ее внутрь, бросив на Люциуса многозначительный взгляд.

– Я могу вам… _чем-то помочь_?

Гермиона крепко прижала книгу к груди, словно щит, собираясь с духом.

– Простите, что назвала вас извращенцем. Это было грубо с моей стороны.

Снейп сохранял невозмутимое выражение лица.

– Ваши извинения приняты. Вы поэтому вернулись?

Она глубоко вздохнула.

– Ваше предложение еще в силе?

Он улыбнулся одним уголком рта.

– Конечно. Не хотите присесть?

Гермиона бросила взгляд на сидящего на диване Малфоя, и на ее лице появилось выражение нерешительности. 

– Не волнуйтесь о Люциусе. Он исправился. Азкабан отлично умеет менять приоритеты. Расскажи, какой ты теперь милый, Люциус.

– Я просто ангел, – отозвался Малфой со злодейской усмешкой. – Приходится им быть, когда авроры постоянно дышат мне в зад.

Северус кивнул Гермионе.

– В этой комнате с вами ничего не случится. Даю вам слово.

Он проводил ее к дивану. Она села в центре и напряженно замерла, сжав колени вместе, а ее руки дрожали, крепко вцепившись в книгу.

– Не желаете вина? – предложил Малфой, подняв бокал. – Это из моей собственной коллекции.

– Нет, спасибо, – покачала головой Гермиона. Снейп сел слева от нее и снова взял свой бокал. 

– Так чего же вы хотите, мисс Грейнджер? Похоже, вы наткнулись в коридоре на вашу внутреннюю плохую девочку?

Она смотрела на огонь в камине, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом. 

– Если я захочу попробовать что-то из этой книги… вы поможете мне?

Снейп за ее спиной бросил взгляд на Люциуса. Тот в ответ раздраженно посмотрел на него, и в его глазах читалось: «Это твой шанс». Северус пожал плечами.

– Что вы хотите попробовать?

Гермиона положила книгу на колени и начала листать. Найдя нужную главу, она протянула книгу ему. Снейп поднял бровь, рассматривая иллюстрацию. 

– Вы хотите, чтобы я вас выпорол? Рукой?

– Да. Вы делали это раньше?

Северус видел, что Малфой изо всех сил старается не фыркнуть и не оплевать ее вином. Одарив ее коварной улыбкой, Снейп кивнул.

– Да. Это все, чего вы хотите?

Гермиона покачала головой и потянулась, чтобы перелистнуть книгу. Снейп равнодушно потягивал вино, когда вдруг она непроизвольно оказалась слишком близко возле его члена.

– Вы можете сделать это со мной?

На этот раз он изучал страницу намного дольше. _«Прекрасный выбор, мисс Грейнджер»._

– Могу. Но не во время порки.

– Да, я знаю. Я имею в виду, после, – раздраженно ответила она.

– А что вы собираетесь сделать для меня?

Казалось, она обдумывает, как бы полегче отделаться… или боится предложить что-то слишком смелое. 

Борясь с желанием податься промежностью навстречу ее мельтешащей руке, Северус ждал, пока она рылась в книге. Гермиона нашла нужную страницу и провела пальцами по иллюстрации.

– Как насчет этого?

– Хм-м-м, – задумался он. – Выглядит неплохо, но я бы предпочел… – он пробежал глазами главу и отыскал нужное место, – это.

– Ох, – Гермиона с тревогой оглянулась на Люциуса. Тот наклонился, пытаясь разглядеть, на что они смотрят. 

– И кто из них я?

– Ты всегда во главе стола, – ухмыльнулся Северус. Малфой усмехнулся в ответ и провел кончиком мизинца по бедру Гермионы, затянутому в черную ткань. 

– Драко обзавидуется. Я знаю, он всегда мечтал, чтобы вы облизали его леденец.

Гермиона выпучила глаза.

– Вы это серьезно?

– Вполне. Но прислушайтесь к моим словам: возраст улучшает вкус. Если вы хотите попробовать изысканное блюдо, вам лучше найти опытного повара.

– Но вы ведь женаты.

– Да, – рассмеялся Люциус. – Я люблю Нарциссу, но у нас не моногамия.

Гермиона растерянно нахмурилась.

– Вы оба просто спите с кем хотите? 

– Да.

Снейп поставил бокал на край стола рядом с книгами.

– Почему бы вам не встать, и мы начнем.

– Прямо сейчас? – ее глаза расширились. – Может, сначала поговорим или что-то типа того? 

– Ну хорошо. Что бы вы хотели обсудить? – спросил он, просматривая остальные главы в книге.

– Я не знаю. Что-нибудь не такое смущающее. 

– Сырая сегодня погода, _не правда ли_? – вступил Люциус, изогнув бровь.

– Да. Очень сырая, – улыбнулся Снейп. – Думаю, скоро пойдет дождь. Его запах _ощущается в воздухе_.

Малфой тоже отставил вино.

– Мне нравится этот аромат. Однако от сырой погоды у меня все тело… _буквально ноет_.

Гермиона взглянула на них по очереди, и на ее лице отразилось понимание.

– У меня тоже, – кивнул Северус. – И одежда прилипает к телу. Очень неудобно. А что думаете вы, мисс Грейнджер? Вам не кажется, что ваша одежда ужасно влажная? 

– Ладно-ладно, – вздохнула она. – Давайте просто начнем.

– Какое у вас стоп-слово?

Она бросила на него непроницаемый взгляд, но вдруг в ее карих глазах мелькнула дерзость.

– «Зонтик».

Северус ухмыльнулся и положил книгу на журнальный столик. 

– Что ж, похоже, вы готовы. Встаньте. Прежде чем мы начнем, нам придется снять с вас эту юбку.

Ее глаза снова вспыхнули, и он заметил, как вздымается и опускается ее грудь из-за участившегося дыхания.

Гермиона стояла, настороженно глядя на него и переминаясь с ноги на ногу, как нашкодившая школьница. Она потянулась было к молнии на юбке, но Снейп покачал головой и поманил ее к себе.

– Я сам это сделаю.

Расставив ноги, он кивнул, указывая на пространство перед собой. Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и с вызовом посмотрела на него, как будто готовясь к худшему, но при этом отчаянно желая, чтобы все было хорошо. _«О, малышка. Не бойся. Я знаю точно, чего ты хочешь»._ Наклонившись вперед, Снейп положил руки ей на бедра и притянул Гермиону к себе, так что она оказалась всего в нескольких дюймах от его лица – так близко, что он мог почувствовать исходящий от нее аромат.

Снейп поймал взгляд ее горящих глаз, скользя руками вниз по ее ногам. Добравшись до икр, его руки двинулись назад, попутно ухватившись за подол юбки. Ладони скользнули по обратной стороне ее коленей и затем по чувствительным подколенным сухожилиям. Юбка поднималась все выше и выше, и дыхание Гермионы участилось. Ее чулки телесного цвета заканчивались на бедрах, и Северус нащупал тонкую резинку подвязки, прицепленную к краю чулка. Пояс с подвязками. Кто сейчас их носит? Его член поднял руку, прося разрешения высказаться, и совершенно не к месту напомнил, что из-за поясов с подвязками он становится тверже, чем бита загонщика. Когда Грейнджер наклонится над его коленями, это будет запоминающееся зрелище.

Скользнув выше, Северус ощутил под пальцами гладкий сатин, натянутый на ее задницу. Святая Цирцея. Она явно хочет его убить. Положив ладони на ягодицы, он сжал их. Ее вздох в ответ на его действия стал усладой для ушей. _«О, я еще не закончил»._ Не отпуская ее ягодицы, Снейп развел их в стороны, отчего глаза Гермионы стали огромными, как галлеоны. _«Мы только начали»._ Задрав юбку до талии, он откинулся назад, чтобы получше рассмотреть, что на ней надето. 

Так много черного на такой невыносимой хорошей девочке. Черные сатиновые трусики. Черный кружевной пояс с подвязками. Похоже, она специально подбирала свое белье под его гардероб. Ее пускающий слюни фан-клуб был бы счастлив узнать, что находится под этими адскими юбками. Северусу сразу же захотелось почаще захаживать в библиотеку.

– Кажется, сегодня трусики выбирала ваша внутренняя плохая девочка, мисс Грейнджер. Передайте ей наши самые искренние благодарности.

Люциус откинулся на спинку дивана со своим бокалом, и его холеное лицо осветилось лукавой усмешкой. 

– Весьма неплохо. Пусть еще немного побудет в этом поясе. Розовой попке нужно красивое обрамление.

Северус, взяв Гермиону за бедра, развернул ее. 

– Да, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, – он провел пальцами по подтяжкам, а затем по верху чулка, едва касаясь бедра сзади.

Она затрепетала и вздрогнула. Северус понимающе усмехнулся, глядя на Люциуса. 

– Какая эта малышка легковозбудимая, не правда ли?

– Именно отличники всегда обожают самые грязные игры.

– Верно подмечено, – Северус усмехнулся, двигаясь рукой от затянутого в шелк местечка под коленом к обнаженной внутренней стороне бедра. – Они притворяются прилежными и скромными, а втайне воображают самые непристойные сценарии, – он просунул палец под кромку ее трусиков и погладил округлость задницы. – Так вот почему вам нужна порка, мисс Грейнджер? Распутные фантазии? 

Гермиона не ответила, и Снейп подумал, что она, должно быть, слишком тяжело дышит, чтобы расслышать его вопрос, но затем она повела бедрами, отчего натянутый на ягодицы сатин блеснул в свете камина.

– Да, сэр. 

Люциус посмотрел на него так, словно у него вот-вот разовьется аневризма от веселья. 

– Ну и ну, она готова поиграть. Могу я помочь? Ей ведь не нужна эта блузка, не так ли?

– Конечно, – любезно ответил Северус, указывая на Гермиону. – А у меня и без того есть чем заняться. 

Люциус встал, поставив бокал на стол, и потер руки, как сумасшедший ученый. Он уверенно приблизился и остановился, возвышаясь над ней и хищно ухмыляясь. Потянувшись к ней, он медленно расстегнул ее фиолетовую облегающую блузку, и Гермиона задрожала. Северус улыбнулся про себя и вернулся к своей добыче.

Он провел рукой по гладкому сатину ее трусиков. У нее идеальная задница для порки: мягкая и округлая. Он погладил одну ягодицу и сжал ее на пробу. Спелая, словно ягода. Превосходно. Он легонько пошевелил ее, чтобы плоть задрожала. Еще лучше. Он с удовольствием заставит эту задницу пружинить. 

Люциус скользнул руками по талии Гермионы и вытащил блузку из-за пояса юбки. Она дышала так часто, будто была на грани гипервентиляции. Пока она отвлеклась на то, как Малфой профессионально раздевал ее, Северус подтянул юбку повыше на талию. Проведя большим пальцем по ямочке над расщелиной между ягодицами, он наклонился и коснулся носом поясницы. О боже. От нее пахло так, словно она искупалась в сливочно-ванильной глазури. С ноткой чего-то еще. Он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Яблоки. Черт побери, да она просто ходячая тарелка с десертом. 

Люциус отбросил блузку, и Северус, подняв глаза, увидел черную полоску, пересекающую ее спину. Этот лифчик на ней надолго не задержится. Может быть, на время порки, но не стоит зарекаться.

– У нашей развратной библиотекарши отличный вкус на нижнее белье, – протянул Люциус. – И кажется, она совсем замерзла.

Снейп ухмыльнулся и развернул Гермиону обратно. О, миллиард чертей. Сиськи не должны выглядеть так аппетитно. Ее стоит разложить на преподавательском столе в Большом зале как лакомую закуску. Пастуший пирог. Цыпленок по-королевски. Похотливая библиотекарша. Она будет вне конкуренции. Грудь бланманже – вечный кулинарный шедевр. 

Северус подавил желание зарыться лицом в ее декольте и вместо этого потянул ее за руку в сторону, а сам переместился на середину дивана. 

– Садись, Люциус. Пора начинать шоу, – он указал ему взглядом налево. Малфой кивнул, поняв намек, и опустился рядом с ним. 

Северус откинулся назад и изогнул бровь, глядя на Гермиону.

– Если ты хочешь, чтобы тебя отшлепали, тебе лучше лечь ко мне на колени. Сейчас же.

Гермиона переводила взгляд между ними, очевидно, понимая, что, перегнувшись над коленями Снейпа, она уткнется лицом в ширинку Люциуса. Она прикусила губу, словно раздумывая, насколько хватит ее храбрости в этот вечер. Однако гриффиндорка в ней победила, и Гермиона легла на колени к Снейпу и, подложив руки себе под грудь, чтобы случайно не коснуться ничего неприличного, опустилась щекой на бедро Люциуса и повернулась к огню, чтобы не смотреть в сторону его члена.

Северус прикусил язык, чтобы не рассмеяться. Он чертовски прекрасно проводил вечер. Положив левую руку ей на спину, правую он опустил на задницу. Хлоп-хлоп-хлоп. _«Ты уверена, что все еще хочешь этого?»_ Он чувствовал, что ее дыхание участилось, и грудь судорожно поднималась и опускалась у его колена. Она нервничала, но была готова к этому.

– Тебя когда-нибудь шлепали раньше?

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула.

– Да.

Северус ухмыльнулся Люциусу. _«И впрямь плохая девочка»._

– Тебе понравилось?

– Да, – она поерзала.

– Ты плакала?

Она напряглась.

– Нет.

– Значит, он отшлепал тебя недостаточно сильно.

– Кто сказал, что это был он?

Люциус и Северус переглянулись, и Снейп увидел, как в серых глазах Малфоя промелькнуло множество фантазий. Люциус одарил его порочной улыбкой и кивнул на Гермиону.

– Мисс Узкая Юбка полна сюрпризов, не так ли?

Снейп кивнул.

– Подозреваю, что ее плохая девочка была в отпуске. Что ж, – сказал он, опустив глаза на Гермиону, – тогда давай отшлепаем тебя по-настоящему. 

Он поднял руку и резко опустил ее вниз с громким шлепком. Гермиона подпрыгнула и начала перебирать ногами, как будто плыла. Северус не мог оторвать взгляда от ее подергивающейся задницы.

– Ай!

Отпечаток его руки расцвел на ее правой ягодице, и Снейп улыбнулся, глядя на него. _Шлеп!_ Ее левая ягодица расплющилась и спружинила обратно, так что желе позавидовало бы ей. _Шлеп!_

– А-ай! – Гермиона зашипела и взбрыкнула, стукнув каблуком по полу.

 _Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп!_ Внезапно все неприятные моменты, связанные с преподаванием, стали казаться ничтожными. Выставление оценок? _Шлеп!_ Кому надо проверять горы идиотских эссе, когда задница Грейнджер такая восхитительно упругая. _Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп!_ Взрывающиеся котлы? _Шлеп!_ Какие взрывающиеся котлы? Он даже внимания не обратил бы на подпалину на своем столе, если бы Гермиона вот так же наклонилась бы над ним. _Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп!_ Нарушители дисциплины? _Шлеп!_ Не его проблема. _Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп!_ Все, что его сейчас волновало, это наказание его библиотекарши. И ее извивающийся красный зад.

– Ай-ай-ай! – ее руки метнулись назад, пытаясь прикрыть ягодицы.

Северус схватил ее за запястье и прижал ее руку к боку. Он нанес ей четыре самых сильных удара, чтобы наказать за самовольство. 

– Тянуться назад нельзя.

Гермиона перестала сопротивляться и шумно задышала, уткнувшись лбом в бедро Малфоя. 

– Я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Больно.

– Это и должно быть больно, глупая девчонка. Красный зад – счастливый зад. Если ты не можешь себя контролировать, мы с радостью тебе поможем. Люциус, держи ее руки.

Тот усмехнулся, когда Северус протянул ему ее правую руку. Вытащив из-под Гермионы вторую руку, он сжал их вместе, положив на подлокотник дивана.

– Готово.

Снейп скользнул пальцами между ее ног и расставил их пошире. 

– Ваши трусики всегда такие мокрые, мисс Грейнджер, или мы обнаружили вашу внутреннюю плохую девочку?

– Это не ваше… ах! – она резко дернулась, когда он погладил ластовицу трусиков.

Это было слишком просто. Он проделал это снова, пройдясь по расщелине ее киски свозь влажную ткань.

– О боже! – воскликнула Гермиона, потираясь о него бедрами и раздвигая ноги шире.

 _Шлеп!_ Он прервал ее ёрзанье резким шлепком. 

– Думаю, ты правильно поступила, что пришла ко мне. 

_Шлеп!_

– Эта киска очень непослушная.

_Шлеп!_

– Наказание по-слизерински улучшит ее дисциплину.

_Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп!_

– Эванеско!

Ее трусики исчезли, обнажив прелестную задницу.

– Эй! Они мне нравились!

_Шлеп!_

– Мне тоже, но порка не порка, если задница не голая. Ну что, начнем?

– Начнем? – выпалила Гермиона. – А что, черт возьми, мы только что делали?

– Разогрев, – спокойно сказал Снейп, оттягивая одну ягодицу в сторону, чтобы посмотреть, насколько она покраснела. Маленькое отверстие ануса дернулось и сжалось, когда его вдруг выставили напоказ. – Разве ты не разогрета?

– Я уже поджариваюсь, – простонала Гермиона.

– Прекрасно. Значит ты готова к порке. Скажи нам, как сильно ты этого хочешь.

– Что?!

– Ты слышала меня. Смазка еще ни о чем не говорит. Я хочу убедиться, что твоя киска верно выражает твои потребности.

Гермиона вздохнула.

– Так и есть.

– Тогда скажи это.

Гермиона раздраженно фыркнула и повернулась к огню.

– Я хочу, чтобы вы меня выпороли.

Снейп шлепнул ее.

– По голой заднице?

– Да-а-а, – протянула она, пританцовывая от жалящих ощущений.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы попка покраснела?

– О, Мерлин, – пробормотала Гермиона. Если она станет извиваться еще чуть яростнее, то натрет себе лобок об его шерстяные брюки. – Да, сэр.

Снейп улыбнулся.

– Тогда скажи все вместе.

– М-м-м! – промычала она. – Пожалуйста, отшлепайте меня по голой заднице, чтобы она покраснела!

Казалось, Люциус вот-вот надорвет живот. Его грудь сотрясалась от беззвучного смеха, а глаза слезились.

Северус провел пальцами по зарослям каштановых волосков, покрывающих ее лобок. С ее губ сорвался стон, когда средним пальцем он задел малые половые губы. 

– Как пожелаешь.

Поднеся блестящие от смазки пальцы к носу, он вдохнул ее аромат. О черт. Его член и так уже был на грани того, чтобы раскромсать себя надвое замком-молнией брюк. А теперь он точно под угрозой. Не обращая внимания на потенциальные травмы, Снейп слизал нектар с пальца и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тем, как его вкус раскрывается на языке. Ни одно вино из погреба Люциуса не могло сравниться с изысканным букетом этого шардоне, текущего из ее чаши. Больше он не сможет пить ничего, кроме мускусной амброзии, струящейся между ее бедер.

Но сначала нужно немного помять виноград. _Шлеп!_

– А-а-ай-й-й! – всхлипнула Гермиона. Северус погладил пылающие округлости. _Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп!_

– А! Черт!

– Вы только послушайте, – проворчал Снейп. _Шлеп-шлеп-шлеп-шлеп!_ Он быстро нанес серию шлепков по обеим половинкам. – Следите за языком, мисс Грейнджер, или нам придется сделать это за вас.

_Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп!_

Гермиона расплакалась; волна напряжения прошла по телу, и эмоции захлестнули ее. Северус не ослабил порку. Он прекрасно понимал, почему она пришла к нему. Она устала от всех этих инфантильных парней, постоянно разочаровывающих ее и заставляющих жаждать, чтобы кто-то взял ситуацию в свои руки. Сильные женщины обычно привлекают мягкотелых мужчин, которые уравновешивают их сильный характер. Но Грейнджер не желала мягкости и нежности. Она хотела мужчину, который станет бороться с ней за превосходство и будет держать ее в напряжении. Она хотела мужчину, который не уступит.

Он мог бы стать таким мужчиной для нее.

_Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп!_

Тело Гермионы медленно обмякло, когда она сдалась. Ее задница была кирпично-красной, и Северус отвесил еще несколько шлепков, чтобы цвет сохранился надолго. Он буквально видел, как она будет поглаживать красные следы, глядя на свои ягодицы в зеркало, когда вернется к себе комнату. Он хотел, чтобы Гермиона запомнила момент, когда она осознала, что Северус Снейп и есть тот элемент, которого не хватает в ее жизни.

Он легонько потер ее малиновую задницу и несколько раз ободряюще похлопал, чтобы она поняла, что все закончилось. Затем он скользнул рукой между ее ног и проник указательным и средним пальцем в ее шелковистую глубину. Гермиона вздохнула от облегчения. Северус умело отыскал большим пальцем клитор и лениво обвел влажный бугорок.

– Не отпускай ее руки, – пробормотал он, обращаясь к Люциусу. – Ей это нравится.

Люциус усмехнулся и кивнул. Северус провел другой рукой вверх по ее спине вдоль позвоночника и остановился на застежке лифчика. Он расстегнул ее с помощью беспалочковой магии, и Гермиона ахнула, когда ее грудь освободилась. Склонив голову набок, он посмотрел на ее обнаженные округлости. В профиль это выглядело очень соблазнительно.

Однако Северус хотел взглянуть на нее анфас – на ее торчащие соски, указывающие дорогу к раю. Он вытащил пальцы из ее киски и похлопал по заднице.

– Перевернитесь, мисс Грейнджер.

На самом деле, они не отпустили ее, а просто переместили так, чтобы спиной она упиралась в колени Люциуса. Северус пересел чуть дальше вправо, усадив Гермиону между ними. Повернувшись боком, он скользнул взглядом по ее телу. Ее юбка собралась на бедрах, а лифчик беспорядочно перекосился на груди. 

– Сними его с нее, – кивнул он Люциусу.

Тот отпустил ее руки, чтобы снять ненужный предмет одежды. Внезапно обретя свободу, Гермиона растерялась. Она взглянула на Северуса, взволнованно нахмурившись. Он не собирался давать ей шанс усомниться в собственных желаниях. Подтянув ее колени к груди, он снова проник пальцами в блестящее от смазки отверстие. Она вздрогнула и открыла рот в немом восторге. Люциус одной рукой обхватил запястья Гермионы и прижал к ее груди так, что стало казаться, будто она молит об оргазме. Другой рукой он нежно накрыл округлый холмик, принявшись играть с соском.

– О-о-ох! – Гермиона выгнула спину и двинула бедрами навстречу руке Снейпа. Люциус слегка ущипнул ее за сосок, и она начала судорожно вращать бедрами, ища большей стимуляции.

Северус знал, как дать то, что ей было нужно. Изогнув пальцы внутри нее, он нашел точку G, отчего с ее милых розовых губ сорвался громкий одобрительный вздох. Продолжая большим пальцем танцевать на клиторе, Северус с интересом наблюдал, как Гермиона бьется, словно пойманный в силки зверек. Поднеся левую руку ко рту, он смочил свой палец слюной. 

Иллюстрация, которую Гермиона показала ему, была очень подробной, и он не собирался оставлять это ее желание невыполненным. Если качественно удовлетворить женщину, она вернется к тебе снова.

Скользнув влажным пальцем между ее ягодиц, он медленно ввел его в анус. Гермиона замерла, глядя в потолок и тяжело дыша, пока он проникал все глубже в прямую кишку. Как только он полностью вошел, ее бедра снова задвигались, но теперь не так судорожно. Она подавалась навстречу его рукам короткими нетерпеливыми толчками, трахая сама себя и насаживаясь все глубже. 

Больше ждать было нельзя. Люциус ущипнул ее за сосок и начал его оттягивать в такт движениям ее тела, и Гермиона кончила. Ее киска сжалась вокруг пальцев Снейпа, а сфинктер обхватил его, как бродяга, отчаянно просящий монетку. Северус улыбнулся, когда из влагалища вытекла струйка жидкости. Прозрачный сок стекал по его руке и собирался в ладони. Он протолкнул палец еще глубже в ее задницу, продляя кульминацию. 

– М-м-м! – все ее тело подрагивало в такт пульсации во влагалище. Откинув голову назад, Гермиона прокричала об успешном завершении операции на всю комнату. Или, возможно, на все подземелье.

– Северус!

Он улыбнулся, по-звериному оскалившись. _«Все верно. Скажи это громко. Я хочу, чтобы вся эта чертова школа знала, кто трахает их любимую библиотекаршу»._

Ее тело постепенно успокаивалось. Наконец Гермиона в изнеможении обмякла и попыталась отдышаться. 

Северус вытащил из нее пальцы, и ее киска печально чавкнула на прощание. Он ухмыльнулся Люциусу и очистил руку, пробормотав заклинание. 

– Вы это имели в виду, мисс Грейнджер?

– Да, сэр, – выдохнула она. – Спасибо.

– Сделка есть сделка. Ты знаешь, чего я жду от тебя в благодарность.

Она подняла голову и посмотрела на него.

– Где мы это сделаем?

– Я собирался сделать это прямо здесь. Или ты предпочитаешь какое-нибудь другое место, где нас могут поймать?

– Нет, лучше здесь, – Гермиона обернулась на Люциуса. – Вы двое делали это раньше?

Северус встретился взглядом с Люциусом.

– Да.

– Н-ну ладно. Я готова.

Иногда гриффиндорская храбрость бывает к месту. Северус встал и начал расстегивать рубашку. Гермиона смотрела на него широко открытыми глазами. Он многозначительно поднял бровь, глядя на нее, чтобы заставить ее покраснеть. Люциус снял ее с коленей и принялся за свою одежду. Ее взгляд метался между ними обоими, как будто она боялась, что кто-то из них вдруг резко окажется голым, пока она не видит.

Северус бросил рубашку на стул у камина и снял ремень. Он заметил, что Гермиона не моргнула ни разу, пока он расстегивал молнию. Она бросила быстрый взгляд на Люциуса, чтобы посмотреть, что делает он. Должно быть, она решила, что Малфой в расстегнутой рубашке не конкурент полураздетому зельевару. Ее взгляд метнулся к ширинке Снейпа, чтобы понаблюдать за оголением. 

Засунув руку в боксеры, Северус погладил член, чтобы полностью завладеть ее вниманием. _«Подожди пока»._ Медленно он опустил передний край трусов, чтобы она смогла увидеть окружающие пупок волоски, полоской спускающиеся ниже к густым зарослям на лобке. 

Глаза Гермионы расширились, а дыхание заметно участилось. Северус ухмыльнулся и опустил пояс трусов ниже, обнажая член, который выпрыгнул из своей упаковки. Высоко подскочив, он начал покачиваться. Кажется, она все-таки поклонница приапического питона. С трудом дыша, Гермиона рассматривала набухший член. Ее губы приоткрылись, как будто она пыталась представить себе, каков он на вкус.

– Иди сюда, – прорычал Северус.

Не успел он и глазом моргнуть, как она уже стояла перед ним, как и положено нетерпеливой зубрилке. Он потер лицо рукой, пытаясь сдержать смех, а затем сделал ей знак пальцем.

– Повернись.

Гермиона повернулась и оказалась лицом к Малфою, который привстал и расстегнул брюки. Опустив голову, Люциус уставился на нее, как пантера на лань, а Снейп скользнул рукой вдоль ее тела, вместе с ней наблюдая, как Малфой выпускает своего змея. Протянув руку к ее груди, Северус подразнил сосок, оттягивая его, пока тот не затвердел. Когда эрекция Люциуса вырвалась наружу, Гермиона тихонько ахнула и подалась назад, прижавшись к Снейпу. Малфой спустил брюки до колен и откинулся на округлый подлокотник дивана.

Северус коснулся губами уха Гермионы и ткнул ее в поясницу своим копьем. 

– Наклонись.

Несколько секунд она собиралась с духом, затем наклонилась и положила руки на бедра Малфоя. Он собрал ее волосы в кулак и откинул в сторону, чтобы они не мешали наблюдать за ней. Северус скользнул руками по ее спине и уперся членом во влажную промежность. Схватив Гермиону за талию, он притянул ее к себе, и она выгнула спину, предлагая войти в нее.

Северус улыбнулся про себя.

– Я знаю, где прячется ваша внутренняя плохая девочка, мисс Грейнджер, – он наклонился и похлопал головкой по ее пульсирующим ягодицам, а затем провел членом по мокрым складочкам, чтобы немного подразнить. – Не волнуйся, я уверен, что мы сможем вытащить ее на поверхность. Обхвати своими прелестными губами член Люциуса и покажи ему, как хорошо ты умеешь отсасывать. Мы оба видим, как тебе этого хочется.

Люциус громко застонал, когда Гермиона начала вылизывать его член, а Северус приставил головку к мокрому отверстию и медленно вошел.

Он закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям. Мышцы влагалища обхватили его, и он чувствовал себя, как напористый повар, пытающийся засунуть сардельку в кондитерский мешок. Сила сжатия сводила его с ума. Он ритмично покачивал бедрами, с каждым толчком проникая все глубже.

Гермиона глухо застонала с членом Малфоя во рту. Люциус зашипел в ответ и склонил голову набок для лучшего обзора.

Северус схватился за ее юбку и потянул назад, входя как можно глубже. Головка члена коснулась шейки матки, и Гермиона замычала. Оставаясь глубоко внутри, Снейп взял размеренный темп и толкался туда снова и снова.

Гермиона прерывисто вскрикнула, и, похоже, это резонансом отдалось в мошонке Малфоя. Он закатил глаза, а затем зажмурился.

– Люциус в восторге, мисс Грейнджер. Ты чувствуешь, как сильно ему нравится твой ротик?

– М-м-м, – промычала она.

– Работай язычком. Я знаю, что ты скоро кончишь, и я хочу увидеть, как ты заставишь кончить Люциуса. 

– О-о-ох-х-х! 

– Действительно, – ухмыльнулся Снейп.

Люциус открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть финал.

– Трахни ее пожестче, Северус. Я хочу слышать ее киску.

Снейп улыбнулся и немного ускорился. 

– Думаю, ты можешь выйти в коридор и все равно будешь ее слышать.

– А мне кажется, для этого вообще не обязательно находиться в подземелье, – усмехнулся Люциус.

Скользнув рукой вокруг бедра Гермионы, Снейп нашел клитор – набухший и готовый к следующему раунду. Пощекотав его, он вжался бедрами в ее разгоряченную задницу, почти не выходя, а лишь непрерывно толкаясь вглубь ее тела.

– М-м-м!

Люциус захрипел и подался бедрами вперед, кончая Гермионе в рот. Приглушенно застонав, она кончила сама. Ее киска каким-то образом стала еще уже, что казалось невозможным для человеческого организма, но Снейп не собирался останавливаться только потому, что она пыталась оторвать ему член. Борясь со сдавливающими его стенками, он последовал примеру Гермионы, оросив мокрое влагалище спермой. Перед глазами поплыли темные круги, когда ее киска высосала его досуха.

– Черт! – тяжело выдохнул Северус и сжал ее бедра. – Ты воссоединилась со своей плохой девочкой, или тебе нужна еще одна порка? 

Гермиона выпустила изо рта член Люциуса.

– Я нашла ее, и она хочет завтра быть в состоянии сесть на задницу. 

Усмехнувшись, Северус похлопал ее по ягодицам и вышел.

– Ну тогда удачи тебе в этом. 

Они помогли ей выпрямиться, и Гермиона потерла глаза, как будто у нее закружилась голова. 

– Ты в порядке? – негромко спросил Северус.

– Все немного плывет перед глазами, – смущенно объяснила она.

Снейп кивнул и подтянул брюки, краем глаза наблюдая за ней, чтобы убедиться, что с ней действительно все хорошо.

– Я найду твою одежду.

Снейп натянул рубашку, а Люциус – брюки. Подняв блузку и лифчик, Северус протянул их Гермионе, и она покраснела и отвернулась, поправляя юбку.

– Если вам еще понадобится помощь в обучении, по вечерам я почти всегда свободен.

– Это очень любезно с вашей стороны, – в голосе Гермионы прозвучала нотка сарказма. Она застегнула лифчик и поправила чашечки на груди, а затем надела блузку. – Я подумаю об этом.

Она подумает об этом? Какая дерзость!

– Вас не удовлетворил наш урок?

Она обернулась к нему через плечо, ее губы подрагивали от веселья.

– Конечно, удовлетворил.

– Может быть, в следующий раз перейдем к разделу «Нет ничего лучше кожаных орудий»?

Гермиона прикусила губу, чтобы подавить улыбку, и опустила взгляд, застегивая пуговицы. 

– Или, может быть, «Веселый страпон»?

Снейп взглянул на Люциуса, но по его лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть. Снова посмотрев на Гермиону, Северус покачал головой.

– Думаю, вам стоит лучше изучить раздел «Наказание за плохие манеры».

– Возможно, – улыбнулась она, глядя на свои пуговицы. Повернувшись, она заправила блузку в юбку и разгладила ее спереди. – Спасибо за помощь, профессор Снейп. Полагаю, мы увидимся утром за завтраком.

Северус кивнул.

– Доброй ночи, мистер Малфой. Хм… вы ведь на самом деле не собираетесь рассказывать об этом Драко, правда?

– Джентльмены не рассказывают о подобном, – Люциус одарил ее своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ и направилась к двери.

– Что ж, ладно, еще раз спасибо. Мне пора возвращаться к себе. Уже поздно.

Грейнджер исчезла за дверью прежде, чем успела возникнуть неловкость.

Люциус ухмыльнулся Снейпу.

– Однако же, я не джентльмен. Драко хватит удар.

Северус покачал головой. _«Какая неожиданность»._ Наклонившись, чтобы взять свой бокал, он заметил, что книга Гермионы все еще лежит на столе. 

– Черт, – он взял ее и поспешил к двери, чтобы проверить, успела ли Гермиона уйти. – Мисс Грейнджер, подождите.

Гермиона уже почти завернула за угол. Развернувшись, она пошла назад. Северус встретил ее на полпути и протянул ей книгу. 

– Вы забыли это. Я подумал, что она может вам понадобиться для самостоятельного изучения.

На ее лице появилась печальная улыбка.

– Благодарю вас, профессор. 

Он усмехнулся и наклонился, прильнув губами к ее губам. Язык Гермионы проник ему в рот, и Северус улыбнулся, ответив ей тем же и устроив чувственный поединок, о котором она будет вспоминать всю ночь.

Когда он отстранился, Гермиона тяжело дышала и улыбалась, а ее карие глаза потемнели от желания. Северус оглянулся через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что за ними никто не наблюдает.

– Я буду скучать по тебе этой ночью.

Гермиона кивнула.

– Позаботься хорошенько о Люциусе. 

– Я добавлю ему в вино зелье беспамятства. Утром он ни о чем не вспомнит.

– Я тут подумала, возможно, в следующий раз тебе стоит пригласить Драко. Я могу случайно уронить перед ним свой фаллоимитатор, чтобы ненавязчиво намекнуть. «О нет, профессор Снейп, мне так неловко», – в притворном ужасе воскликнула она. – «Я просто одинокая похотливая библиотекарша, и некому меня трахнуть». 

Северус усмехнулся.

– Мне понравилось твое представление сегодня. Уверен, BAFTA свяжется с тобой и сообщит, где забрать награду. Однако мне казалось, ты хотела, чтобы завтра вечером я трахнул тебя на Астрономической башне. Как ты это назвала? Астрономический трах? 

Гермиона фыркнула и кивнула.

– Я все еще хочу это сделать. Идея с Драко была просто на будущее.

– Ты буквально фонтанируешь идеями, не правда ли?

Гермиона улыбнулась и провела рукой по его ширинке.

– Хм-м. Пока мы тут разговариваем, из меня вытекает кое-что еще.

Шаловливая ведьма. Благодаря ей, у него тоже возникла пара развратных идей.

– Приходи завтра в мой кабинет во время обеда.

– И зачем же, профессор Снейп? – от этой дерзкой улыбки у него всегда дергался член.

– Потому что до девяти вечера слишком долго ждать. Мне нужно хоть что-то, чтобы дожить до этого времени.

Гермиона улыбнулась и встала на цыпочки, чтобы чмокнуть его в губы.

– Мне тоже.

Северус обнял ее и прижал к себе, чтобы продлить поцелуй. Ему нужно было возвращаться, чтобы Люциус ничего не заподозрил, – или чтобы их не застукал какой-нибудь пронырливый ученик, – однако без Гермионы рядом с ним в постели ночь будет слишком долгой. Ему нужно было хоть что-то, о чем он мог бы вспоминать.

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал он ей в губы.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, Северус.

Он сунул книгу ей в руки и повернулся в сторону своей комнаты с самой непристойной улыбкой на лице. Похоже, этот учебный год будет лучшим за все время. И все благодаря одной лохматой заучке, обожающей извращения. Ему нравилось, как она обвела всех вокруг пальца: фригидная библиотекарша днем, развратная шалунья ночью. Это было счастливой случайностью – во время одной из своих ночных прогулок обнаружить ее за валуном у озера с рукой в трусиках. Это был не первый случай, когда Северус ловил кого-либо на действиях сексуального характера за этим камнем, но он в первый раз застал там кого-то до начала учебного года. Хорошо, что тогда у них была еще целая неделя до приезда учеников. Гермиона любит загружать его по полной.

Северус вошел в комнату и обнаружил, что Люциус, все еще в расстегнутой рубашке, сидит, развалившись на диване с бокалом в руке, и смотрит на огонь. 

– Ты догнал ее?

– Да. Она была очень признательна.

– Не сомневаюсь, – усмехнулся Люциус.

Северус взял бутылку и нащупал в кармане пузырек. Он ни за что не позволит Люциусу рассказать всему миру о сексе с Гермионой. Некоторые просто не умеют держать рот на замке. Однако, если Гермиона хочет разыграть представление с Малфоем в качестве актера второго плана, Северус готов исполнить ее желание. Она уже переписала печальный сценарий _его жизни_ , превратив ее из мелодрамы в романтическую приключенческую комедию для взрослых. Сексуальные похождения были топливом для огня их страсти. Северуса мучила совесть из-за необходимости стереть Люциусу память, но им с Гермионой не нужно было, чтобы Малфой похвалялся своим сексом с «золотой» Грейнджер. Не хватало еще, чтобы они пригласили его на свадьбу в конце года, а он начал трепать об их интрижке всем гостям. Слизеринец должен поступить по-слизерински. 

– Еще вина?

___________________________________________________________________  
* Приапи́зм – патология, заключающаяся в длительной, обычно болезненной эрекции, не связанной с половым возбуждением (Википедия). 

** Суперобложка (от лат. super «над») — отдельная обложка, надеваемая на переплёт или основную обложку. Используется как реклама, элемент внешнего оформления, предохраняет от загрязнений переплёт (Википедия).


End file.
